Ultrasonic imaging catheter systems are of two major types, rotating systems and phased array systems. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,185, issued Mar. 19, 1991 for a description of a rotating-type catheter system, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference. These catheter systems typically include a catheter assembly, including an elongate tubular assembly having an imaging system at the distal end and various types of connectors at the proximal end. Connectors typically have one or more ports through which irrigating liquids, acoustic coupling fluids, or fluid for expanding a balloon at the distal end can be introduced into the catheter assembly. In addition, an connector that connects to one of the catheter lumens accepts the passage of a guidewire. Various types of motor drives can be used to rotate an imaging element. Sometimes they can be used to rotate cutters or an abrasion head which can be made as a part of the imaging system. These drives are also coupled to the catheter assembly at the proximal connector. A main console, typically including a monitor, is used to display ultrasonic images and control the function of the motor drive unit and the catheter assembly.
The motor drive unit and main console, which can be referred to as a display monitor and control assembly, can be configured to be used with different types of catheter assemblies. The catheter assemblies are constructed with various dimensional configurations and transducer frequencies, and the display monitor and control apparatus must be set or initialized according to the identification of the catheter assembly. That is, what type of catheter assembly is being used must be provided to the monitor and control assembly. Heretofore, such initialization has usually been accomplished by the user inputting the necessary information to the display monitor and control assembly, typically using a keyboard, touch screen, or the like. While this is generally not difficult, it does take some time and is subject to error. Improper identification of the catheter assembly can cause erroneous information to be conveyed to the user. Although sometimes the error is evident to the operator, in some cases it may not be and may result in improper display of ultrasonic images and resulting inaccurate interpretation.